Liquefied petroleum gas presently used as fuel for lighters usually has an irritating smell owing to the presence of sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide and/or mercaptan, etc. Although it is possible to subject the liquefied petroleum gas to one or more steps of desulfurization treatment prior to its use as fuel for lighters, the liquefied petroleum gas still has an intrinsic smell of the mixed hydrocarbon gases. Attempts have been made to add a certain essence to the liquefied petroleum gas to improve its smell, but, up to now, no practical method for mixing essence homogeneously therewith to prepare a fragrant composition gas has been found. This is owing to the fact that the liquefied petroleum gas and the main components in essence such as citral, linalool and geranene have their own structural characteristics and that the specific gravity of the two are quite different,which will cause the formation of two distinct layers upon mixing, resulting in incompatible mixing of the essence in the liquefied petroleum gas.